


Suicide Watch

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chando, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to pass one of his classes, Park Chanyeol finds himself apart of the Suicide Watch, which is a program that gives its workers one individual who has attempted to commit suicide. It is through this program that he is given his first charge: Do Kyungsoo. He only thought that he would watch over him, but falling in love was not part of the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suicide Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so since I'm practically on a chansoo spree right now I decided to write this fic. Please, if I describe depression or The act of suicide in a offensive way please let me know.

When it came to mathematics, saying that Chanyeol was a genius was an overstatement. The truth was Chanyeol hated the subject. He preferred his music class. He didn’t want to brag, but he was pretty good at it. He spent most of his time on his vocals, instead of using that time to study, which is how he was stuck in his current predicament.

“Now Mr. Park, I don’t know what to say other than your grade for this term is not good. You managed to fail every single test I have given,” said Chanyeol’s Professor as she gave him a disappointed look. Chanyeol was freaking out. He could not fail this class.

“I can’t fail this class. If I do, then I’m a dead person walking!” said Chanyeol. He couldn’t be failing his class because then that meant he would be kicked out of the college.

“Isn’t there something you can do, please.”

“Mr. Park I am not a charity.”

“I understand, but there must be something I can do. I can’t fail this class, please,” Chanyeol pleaded.

The professor gave him a long stare. She really felt bad for him. Chanyeol wasn’t a bad kid. He was actually quite bright. His only problem was actually paying attention in class. Truth be told Chanyeol was actually one of her favorite students. He reminded her of her son, so she had a soft spot for him. She stared at him in thought for a couple of minutes before she sighed and spoke once again.

“Okay, okay I’ll think about it. Now go on my office hours are now over.”

Chanyeol bared his famous bright white smile. It wasn’t a guarantee that she would give him a second chance, but there was still a possibility and he was going to hold on to it.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” he said as he hugged his teacher and left the class retreated.

“I didn’t say I would give it to you for sure.”

“I know I know, but you’re thinking about it so thanks.” Said Chanyeol as he exited the room.

His teacher _was_ going to give him a second chance, but she wasn’t going to give him an easy one.

Chanyeol walked to the closest coffee house and spotted one of his friends Baekhyun at the far corner. He took a seat besides Baekhyun and Sehun.

“You’re late,” said Sehun taking a bit into his sandwich.

“I had find a way to raise my grade for Math.”

“Good luck with that,” said Baekhyun as he took a sip of his Coffee.

“Midterms start once we come back from vacation,” said Sehun.

“I know, but Mrs. Tay said she’d think about giving me a chance to make up for my past tests.”

“You’re luck she has a soft spot or else you’d be very screwed,” stated Baekhyun. Once they had finished their Coffee they all stepped outside to enjoy the day. That is unit they had to go to their afternoon classes.

Once the group of friends headed to their respective classes Chanyeol went to his most favorite class of the day, which was Music. He was a music major after all, but he still had to take boring mathematics because he was also interested in being a musical engineer. But his passion was making his own music. He always enjoying his vocal class. His worries would leave instantly once he began to sing and play his guitar. It was almost as if he had no worries in the world. Music was his everything. Through his rough times music was there for him. Of course he had his friends, but sometimes that wasn’t enough. After he had finished with the last class of the afternoon, Chanyeol grabbed his belongings and headed to the shops nearby. As he exited the gate of the college he was greeted by many people. Chanyeol was quite popular in school. As he walked through the grounds, he instantly spotted his rather large and boisterous group of friends.

“Chanyeol!!!! Jongdae is being a grump,” whined Baekhyun as he tried to grab the Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae’s blush didn’t go unnoticed by the group, well except for Baekhyun who was quite clueless.

“Baekhyun, stop being annoying then,” he said as he patted a rather pouting Baekhyun on the head.

“You guys are just jealous that I’m the life of the group,” he replied.

The group of friends all headed towards a restaurant as they binged on food and talked about their day. Once they had finished, they all headed back to their dorms, well except for Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Suho who rented an apartment out of school grounds. Chanyeol wanted the day to end already because he wanted to know whether or not his teacher would give him a second chance.

“I’m gonna go already.” Said Chanyeol.

“What! It’s barley 10 in the night. C’mon Channie,” pleaded Baekhyun.

“Nah, I’m going home,” said Chanyeol.

“Alright we’ll just have fun without you,” said Suho.

Chanyeol separated from his group of friends and started walking to the apartment. While he did have a rather large group of friends, he did enjoy the quite sometimes. Chanyeol got home and went straight to his room. He instantly went to sleep once his head hit the pillow. He was so tired that he didn’t even change out of his close.

* * *

Chanyeol head sprang up once he heard his alarm. After the third snooze Chanyeol had to drag himself out of his comfortable bed.

“Shut that alarm off, It’s making my head ring,” he could hear Baekhyun whine form the other room.

“It’s not my fault you and the others decided to get waited last night, and you have morning classes today,” replied Chanyeol. He laughed when he heard Baekhyun gasp and try to put on get ready for class. He headed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth

“Don’t be late,” he yelled to both Suho and Baekhyun and dashed out the front door. That was his daily routine. He would get up at 7:00 and usually be done by 7:45. Once was finished he would dash out the door and greet his friends by the bus station and they would all take the bus to school. They could be rowdy when together, but that’s what made their group fun. He meet up with Lay who had the same morning class as he did.

“I can’t wait for our break. We’ve been in school for way to long,” said Lay as he draped his arm around Jongdae.

“Me neither,” they all replied.

As they approached their morning class they were faced with the task of trying to get through the lecture without falling asleep. Usually both he and Lay would make funny faces at each other to get through the lecture, which is exactly what they were doing today. Once their lecture was over, he bid Lay goodbye and headed towards Mrs. Tay’s office.

He entered the room swiftly the room. “So professor have you thought about it?” he asked

“Yes, Mr. Park.”

“So...”

“Okay Mr. Park, I have put in a lot of thought to your assignment,”

‘ _okay so it’s probably going to be a huge load of homework,’_ thought Chanyeol

“And I have figured out how to raise your grade,” she stopped and looked at Chanyeol in the eye.

“Suicide Watch,” she stated flatly. He looked at her with wide eyes.

“What?” he said. He was expecting a load of homework to bring up his grade, but he didn’t even know what this ‘Suicide Watch’ was.

“You want me to research suicide or something?” he asked confused. This was math not a writing class.

“No Mr. Park. You will be on Suicide Watch. It is a new program I started that assigns one person to specific individual who had recently tried end their life,” she stated in a serious tone.

“The name is pretty off putting, but It can save many lives, and help people with their depression.”

“But I don’t understand? Why Suicide watch, can’t you just give me homework?” he asked. He didn’t feel too sure about this ‘Suicide Watch’ thing because he never had experience with the issue and didn’t know anyone who had tried to commit suicide either.

“No, I will not give you homework. I have put you in this program to show you how to handle responsibility. It seems that you are not taking care of your responsibility in this class, which is studying, so instead this will be your assignment.” Chanyeol was not going to argue further. If this is what she wanted, then so be it.

“Okay, but how am I supposed to watch over them, when I don’t even know them. Don’t I have to know them on a personal level to get along with them or something?”  


“Don’t worry about that Mr. Park. I have personally chosen your charge. I know this boy personally and I have a feeling that you two will get along pretty well.”

Chanyeol sighed. “Okay, do I start know or tomorrow or—,”

“Your first day is the fifth of December.” Chanyeol’s eyes shot wide open. December fifth was the first day of their break. He wanted to spend his time off with friends, not babysitting another person.

“But—”

“No buts,” she interjected.

“Do you want a good grade in this class?”

“Yes,” stated Chanyeol.

“Then you will have to sacrifice your free time in order to do so,” replied his teacher.

Chanyeol sighed once again. He had to accept the task because if he didn’t, then he would be kicked out of the college.

“Okay, okay I’ll do it.”

“Good. As I have already said, the program is called’ Suicide Watch’. Your objective is not only to watch over your given individual, but also try to create a bond with the person in order to make them feel at ease.” She handed Chanyeol a yellow folder with a name imprinted on the tab.

“Your charge is a boy named DO Kyungsoo. I tell you something, but you’ll have to read the file to know the rest. He’s 21, he lives alone in a temporary watch home.”

“So someone has already been assigned to him?” Chanyeol asked.

“No. He’s been under watch by a nurse from a local hospital, but she can’t keep an eye on him forever, so he is now your charge. He stays in his room for most of his time—“

“So He doesn’t go to school?”

“No, his depression made him unable to concentrate on his classes, plus when he tried to commit suicide, he was pretty much unable to be left alone,” she stated.

“Now I trust you will do well and show up?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am,” he said.

“Good, now then go on. I have another lecture to prepare for. Vacations are in a few days, and that means your work will start that day as well. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask. “

“Yes ma’am.” Chanyeol exited the class. He didn’t sign up for this so called ‘Suicide Watch’ but he had to follow through. He had to keep his grades up in order to stay in his school. He looked at the yellow file and read the name out loud

“DO Kyungsoo, looks like we’ll be seeing each for a while,” he said as he headed to his apartment.


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter two enjoy.

The first thing Chanyeol did when he woke up was stare at the ceiling. It was currently seven in the morning and usually he would be the only one awake, but today was the first day of vacation. Today, all his boisterous group of friends would be leaving early on their vocational trip. The whole apartment was on hiatus. There were clothes all over the floor, suitcases that were completely filled with more clothes than it can actually hold, but that was the least of Chanyeol’s worries. Today was the first day of Suicide Watch, but It wasn’t like he would be stuck with a stranger and not know what to do. Mrs. Tay gave him an instructional manual on how the first day would generally be, so he should be okay. He was still feeling a tad bit nervous. He spent the whole night yesterday reading over Kyungsoo’s file, there wasn’t much on why he chose to commit suicide. All that was on his file were his medication, family background, school files, but nothing much on his personal problems. All that he knew about Kyugnsoo’s personal life was the he was assigned a therapist, and that he refused to say a word to the man. There was nothing to go on, so it would be a hassle to get Kyungsoo to open up. 

Chanyeol sighed and he got up from his comfortable bed. As he walked around the apartment, he could spot Suho and Baekhyun running amok.

 _‘Served them right for procrastinating,’_ thought Chanyeol as he laughed at the sight before him.

“And just what the hell is so funny?” asked Baekhyun as he rummaged through his closet.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me. It’s not my fault that you decided to wait until the last day to pack,” said Chanyeol as he sat on Baekhyun’s bed.

“Hey! I did not procrastinate, I just choose to wait until the end,” he said defensively.

“You do know that’s what procrastination means right?” said Suho as he entered the room.

“Shut up and help me pack will ya?” he said while looking for his shoes.

“Next time do your shit on time,” said Chanyeol as he shoved random clothes into Baekhyun’s suit case.

“You’re just jealous cause you don’t get to come with us,” said Baekhyun as he poked his tongue out at Chanyeol, which Chanyeol happily reciprocated.

Suho looked between the two and chuckled, “Children, children behave. What are you five years old?”

“Six, thank you very much,” replied Baekhyun. Suho rolled his eyes at his retort.

“Yeah, whatever… anyways you got that new job thing today right?” he asked Chanyeol while he put Baekhyun’s socks into the suitcase.

Chanyeol huffed, “Yeah, I start today at 9.”  


“Two hours from now. Are you sure you’re ready to be responsible for another person?” asked Suho. It’s not that he didn’t trust Chanyeol, it was just that being in charge of someone else could be a daunting task.

“Honestly, no. I mean, I don’t know the guy. I just read his file yesterday. I don’t know shit about him. All I know is that he attended our school briefly, got good grades… actually pretty awesome grades if you ask me, and that he tried commit suicide by overdose.”

“Ouch. Overdose huh?” said Baekhyun.

“Yeah,” said Chanyeol as the room went quiet.

A few minutes passed before Baekhyun spoke again. “Wait, you said he went to our school right?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said as he opened up the folder.

“Says here that he came to our school up until his second year when he tried to…” Chanyeol paused.

“Until he tried to… you know,” he said.

“Yeah, I might have seen him around. You know with me being pretty well known,” said Baekhyun as he tried to lighten the atmosphere.

“Yeah right,” said Suho as he and Chanyeol laughed.

“Hey, I’m serious. I might have seen him around, you know. What's his name again?”

“Do Kyungsoo,” answered Chanyeol.

Baekhyun thought for a few seconds. “Nope, doesn’t ring a bell. Maybe he was the quiet type. You know, trying to stay out of everyone’s way.”

“Yeah, but who can stay out of Baekhyun’s grasp?” said Chanyeol as he and Suho burst out in laughter.

“Man, shut up. I’ll have you know, I’m pretty awesome to be around.”

"No, you snore at night. That’s not pleasant,” said Suho, while still laughing.

“Well, Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind me.”

“Uh, yeah we know. You guys are practically connected by the hip,” said Chanyeol, while he finished putting the clothes into the suit case.

“That’s because I’m practically irresistible.”

“Yeah sure, Baekhyun. You keep on thinking that,” said Suho as Baekhyun pouted.

“Anyway, what are you gonna do with Kyungsoo?”

“I don’t know. There’s these instructions on this file on procedures and such, but they don’t even help at all,” he said as he read through the instructions out loud.”

 _“1. A watcher must have an optimistic personality. 2. They must aid their charge with any help the other needs. 3. No sharp objects are to be around the charge what so ever. 4. Provide a friendly atmosphere and get to know your charge…”_ Chanyeol could have continued, but the rest was just a checklist of things to do throughout the day.

“Sounds like something from a prison,” said Suho

“Yeah, but I have to do it or else my grades drop,” replied Chanyeol.

“This sucks, you won’t be spending Christmas with us,” said Baekhyun.

“I know, but I have to do whatever it takes.”

The rest of the time was spent packing whatever it was that would be useful on the other’s trip. When the time came to say their goodbye’s, Chanyeol felt sad. He wanted to go on the trip, but he had to stay. As he watched his friends leave, he closed the door and went to the kitchen. It was already 8:30 in the morning. He had to be at the other’s house at 9:00. He quickly hopped into the shower and after that he ate his breakfast. Once he was finished, he dashed though the door.

It took him about half an hour to get there by train. As he neared the house, he noticed how dull it looked from the outside. It was a gloomy greyish blue two story house. It looked nice, but there were no decorations what so ever. His apartment had a funny looking door mat outside, but this house had nothing.

 _‘At least the grass looks nice,’_ thought Chanyeol as he proceeded to the balcony. He noticed that his teacher was waiting for him by the door.

“Mr. Park, I see you made it.” She said with a smile.

“Good morning Mrs. Tay”

Mrs.Tay Turned towards the front door and knocked three times. They waited for a while, until a nurse who looked around her thirties had opened up the door.

“Hello Mary,” said his teacher as they both greeted each other.

“This is Chanyeol. He’ll be watching over Kyungsoo from on. Thank you for your time Mary. You can go on home now.”

“Nice to meet you Chanyeol,” she said.

“Kyungsoo's in his room as usual. Good luck,” she muttered as she exited the room. Both Chanyeol and the teacher entered the house. It was really quiet. The inside looked just as bland as the outside, except that the wall looked white. It reminded him of a hospitable. He didn’t like hospitals.

“So, I presume you know what to do right?” she said.

“Um, I only read what was on the file,” he said nervously. Mrs. Tay gave him a sympathetic smile. She could see the nervous look on his face. When he left this morning, he wasn’t really all that nervous, but once he knocked on the door he started to feel extremely nervous.

“Don’t be nervous. Kyungsoo isn’t gonna bite you. He might say a few things here and there, but he isn’t all that bad. He’s actually better than any other kids I’ve seen,” she said she urged him to sit down.

“That’s the thing. I don’t really know all that much about him.”  


“Oh. I’m sorry. I know that the file that I gave isn’t much at all, but I can’t tell you other things unless Kyungsoo opens up about them to you himself. You know, it’s his personal life, so you know you should let him say it.”

“Anyway, I really must leave soon, but you have a checklist right?”

Chanyeol took out a sheet of paper from the yellow folder. “Yeah, it’s right here.”

“Okay great. I’ll just explain a few things. His pills are in the kitchen,” she said as she took him into the kitchen. As the opened the door, Chanyeol looked at his surroundings. There wasn’t much, except for the same white walls, a microwave, fridge, stove, and all the essential Kitchen appliances.

“These are his pills,” said Mrs. Tay as she opened one for the cupboards and handed him the small bottles.

“They’re anti-depressants,” she said as she put them back on the cupboard.

“And these are his other pills,” she said as he handed him another bottle.

Chanyeol looked at the unfamiliar white bottle. He was unfamiliar with the name.

“Temazepan?” he said.

“Those are sleeping pills. Kyungsoo had severe insomnia. He takes those regularly and sometimes when he’s having a bad time around his therapist.”

“Why around a therapist?”

“Kyungsoo isn’t too adamant about sharing his personal experiences. His therapist sometimes asks too much question that make him uneasy and he gets too difficult to work with, they rarely end in melt downs…” she said. She glanced upstairs quickly before she spoke in whisper.

“But when he does have one, it takes a long time to calm him down so we use these pills instead,” she said she put the bottle back into the cupboard. Chanyeol was becoming more nervous than he did when he stepped into the house. This was not on the file.

“Don’t be scared.” She said as she took a look at his face.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll walk you through it before I leave,” she said as she exited the kitchen.

“Okay so Kyungsoo usually wakes up really early at around 7:00 sometimes six thirty. You come in around 7:30 he takes his first pill, the antidepressants, at &:50. The nurse would pretty much leave him be after that and checked up on him regularly every 30 minutes or so, but your objective is to get to know him. You know be his friend. Lunch is at around 11:30. He tries to get it himself, but he’s not allowed around sharp objects, so you’ll bring it to him.”

“But what about his breakfast.”

“He refuses to eat in the mornings.”

“After that his therapist comes for their session at around 1:00 pm and after that there nothing more. You can leave at around 9 in the night after you give him the Temazepan. Oh and his therapist won’t come today,” she finished.

So I don’t stay here? but what if he does something bad at night and I’m not here?”

“The Temazepan knocks him out for a long time. It’s a wonder how he is able to wake up early in the morning.”

“Okay, but what if he wants to come downstairs or outside during the day?” he asked.

Mrs. Tay chuckled “If he does let me know. The nurse has been trying to get him to come out of his room for a long time, but he doesn’t budge.” She gave him an encouraging smile.

“I think it’s time I introduce you to him, shall we?” she said. She didn’t wait for an answer and just headed upstairs “Woah, woah. I don’t think I—“

“Relax, he doesn’t bite,” she said. He followed her upstairs and she stopped at the top of the stairs. Yet again the walls were painted white. He wondered how someone could stay sane with such color. He looked over the Mrs. Tay’s shoulder. The hallway was wide and he could see that there about three rooms. After a small amount of silence, she spoke up.

“His room is at the far end of the hall,” she said as she walked to Kyungsoo’s room.

 _‘He’s probably awake,’_ thought Chanyeol seeing as how it was already 9:30.

They stopped outside of the bedroom. “The bathroom is on the left hand side, the guest bedroom is on the opposite side, and the music room—“

“Music room?” he interjected.

“Yes. Kyungsoo is very fond of the piano. It’s a shame that he doesn’t play it as much,” she said with a sad smile.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” She knocked on the door before she entered.

“Kyungsoo?” she asked as Chanyeol entered hesitantly. The room was pretty bland. All there was, was a bed, table, and a chair. He could see a television with a DvD player, but there were no movies around. It was the exact opposite of Chanyeol’s room back at his apartment. His room had various movie posters and cd’s lying around. It was nothing like Kyungsoo room. He wondered if he even liked living here.

Finally, his eyes landed on a small figure sitting by the window.

“Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s here. You remember that I talked about him right? He’s your watcher.”

Kyungsoo stayed silent for a while before he turned around slowly. He first looked at Mrs. Tay and then at Chanyeol.

The first thing Chanyeol noticed was the others wide eyes and how small Kyungsoo’s figure was. He then noticed how his heart shaped. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

He looked away once he noticed that Kyungsoo had caught him staring. He had pictured Kyungsoo quite different. When he thought about a suicidal person he usually pictured someone who wore all black and looked like they could snap someone’s neck in an instant. But Kyungsoo looked nothing like that. He wore black jeans, a blue shirt, and some sneakers.

“Kyungsoo, this is Chanyeol. He’ll be watching over you now.”

Kyungsoo still hadn’t said a word. Chanyeol was feeling uneasy now. “Okay then I’ll be off now.”

She stopped by Chanyeol “The nurse just gave him his pills a while ago so you don’t have to worry about it today. Well, except for the Temazepan, but you don’t give them until 9 at night. Oh and wait until he falls asleep to go, just to make sure he took it.”

She turned back to Kyungsoo. “Bye Kyungsoo. I’ll check up on you guys from time to time. Be nice.” She turned to exit the room. She muttered a ‘good luck’ to Chanyeol.

When she left there was an awkward silence between the two boys. Chanyeol cleared his throat. “So um… Kyungsoo. Hi uh my name is Chanyeol. And I’m uh gonna be here for a while. You know to uh keep you company.” He was feeling a bit more nervous now that it was just him and Kyungsoo.

After a while Kyungsoo spoke “I know your name,” he said in a bored tone. This was the first time he heard the other speak. He had a pretty deep voice, but it was also soft. It suited him very well thought Chanyeol.

“She just said it not long ago.” He continued.

“Uh what?” said Chanyeol who was lost in thought.

“Your name… she said it not long ago,” said Kyungsoo while looking at him weirdly.

Chanyeol felt a bit dumb after that. “Oh right.”

After a few minutes of silence Kyungsoo spoke up again. “You don’t have to sugarcoat anything. I know why you’re here.”

“You do?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “You’re here to make sure I don’t try to kill myself.” Said Kyungsoo in a flat indifferent tone, while Chanyeol chocked on air.

“That’s not true. I’m also here to be your friend—”

“I don’t need any friends,” said Kyungsoo while his facial expression changed from stoic to annoyed.

“That’s not true. Everyone needs a friend,” said Chanyeol.

“I don’t, so if that’s all you needed to say, then you may leave.” Said Kyungsoo feeling angry.

‘It was my so called friends that made me this way’ he muttered unaware that Chanyeol had heard.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” said Kyungsoo.

“I’m pretty sure you just—“

“I said It was nothing. You can go now,” said Kyungsoo defensively.

Chanyeol looked at him for a few seconds, which was making Kyungsoo feel nervous.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh nothing. I’ll just uh go. I’ll uh be downstairs.”

Kyungsoo just stared at him not saying a word. Chanyeol took that as his cue to leave. He turned around and closed the door behind him. He huffed as he headed down stairs. Today was going to be tough.

* * *

The first thing Kyungsoo thought when he met Chanyeol was “You have got to be kidding me.” He could see Chanyeol enter the house through his window. This Chanyeol guy looked like he was some popular insolent asshole. He didn’t like poplar people because they were a part of the reason why he attempted to take his life in the first place. Chanyeol did look nervous though. Kyungsoo knew why he was here. Mrs. Tay had dropped by the other day to inform him of his new watcher or whatever it was that they called those people. He didn’t want people to care for him like it was some kind of charity. He hated other people’s pity. He despised it. When Chanyeol entered the room, he could see that Chanyeol was practically a freaking giant.

‘ _What the hell was Mrs. Tay thinking,’_ was what was going on through his mind at the moment.

He could tell immediately that Chanyeol was new to this whole ‘Suicide Watch’ thing. When he first spoke, it took all of Kyungsoo’s will power to not smile at his failed efforts to make conversation. Trying to get him to open up would be a hard task for Chanyeol because Kyungsoo was not going to tell him jack. Kyungsoo continued staring out the window, while Chanyeol was sitting awkwardly downstairs.

* * *

 

So far the day was not going according to plan. Lunch wasn’t until 2 hours so he decided to stay wondering about downstairs. Unfortunately for him there wasn’t anything personal that could help him figure out what kind of person Kyungsoo was. After two hours of walking around aimlessly, he walked into the kitchen. He looked at his checklist that also had instructions. Apparently he had to make sure Kyungsoo ate all his food because he often at times refused to eat. He quickly prepared a ham sandwich grabbed a bottle of water and some fruit snakes and headed up stairs.

When he walked into the room, he noticed that Kyungsoo wasn’t by the window. He was sitting by a wall next to his bed reading a book he didn’t recognize.

“Uh it’s time for lunch.”

Kyungsoo stared at him for a while. “You know I can make myself lunch.”

“Uh that’s against the rules sorry,” said Chanyeol as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“Right,” he said as he stayed on the floor.

“So um… yeah,” said Chanyeol while he put the tray on small table besides the bed. He waited for Kyungsoo to get up.

“I’m not hungry,” the other said while still reading.

“You have to eat.”

“Well, I don’t want to.”

“But you have to.”

“And I don’t want to.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. Kyungsoo was being stubborn, but two could play at that game. So he grabbed the tray went over to where Kyungsoo was at. He put the tray besides Kyungsoo and snatched his book away.

“What are you doing?” said Kyungsoo as he gave Chanyeol an angry glare. Chanyeol held on to the book firmly as he sat opposite of Kyungsoo.

“Eat,” he said, but Kyungsoo looked at him with an eyebrow raised up as if challenging him.

“If you don’t eat then I’m gonna eat your food,” said Chanyeol while he smiled proudly.

“Go ahead,” said Kyungsoo as Chanyeol’s smile vanished. Chanyeol mentally screamed.

“okay then… if you don’t eat then I’ll…” Chanyeol stopped for a second. If he didn’t eat, then what? Chanyeol didn’t know anything about Kyungsoo so he didn’t know how to persuade him.

“Then you’ll what? Forbid me to leave the house. You’ll ground me…” said Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo for a while and sighed. “I’ll do nothing of you eat, but come on. You have to eat. Please,” he pleaded.

Kyungsoo stared at him for a while. Chanyeol was prepared to shove food down his throat, but Kyungsoo took the sandwich from the tray before he could do anything else and began to eat. When he was halfway done with the sandwich, he put it on the tray and drank the bottle of water. Meanwhile Chanyeol watched with an earsplitting smile.

“Happy now,” he said as he held out his hand for his book.

“What about your fruit snacks?” said Chanyeol.

“I don’t want them.”

Chanyeol sighed but didn’t force him to eat it. He handed the book back.

Kyungsoo went back to reading his book, while Chanyeol took the tray back to the kitchen. He threw out the remains and he made himself his own sandwich. When he was finished, he went back upstairs.

He wondered if this is what the nurse had to go through every day. But he supposes that because Chanyeol was new he was going to give him a hard time. When he opened the door, Kyungsoo gave him a ‘ _what now’_ stare.

“Um your therapist won’t be here today, so um maybe we could um you know…”

“talk,” said Kyungsoo. Chanyeol nodded.

“No offense park, but I don’t want to talk. That’s the last thing I want to do with a stranger.”

Chanyeol felt a chill down his spine. He knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. “Then we could get to know each other. You can start by calling me Chanyeol.”  


“No thank you Park,” said Kyungsoo.

“You can leave now,” he said as Chanyeol let out a sigh and left the room. This suicide watch thing was harder than he thought.

The rest of the day was spent either walking around or playing on his phone. He did check up on Kyungsoo from time to time, but he didn’t try to make conversation. At least he wouldn’t try today. Once it was time to give Kyungsoo his pill, he grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs. He knocked on the door, but he knew that Kyungsoo wasn’t going to say a word, so he entered. It was already dark outside and Kyungsoo was no longer reading a book. He was sitting by the window again.

“Um it’s time for your pill.” Chanyeol walked towards Kyungsoo and sat down beside him. He handed him the pill and waited for him to take it. He was prepared to force him the pill, but Kyungsoo took the pill and popped it into his mouth and drank the water. Kyungsoo continued to stare out the window for a few minutes ignoring Chanyeol’s presence, while the other just stared at Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol didn’t know how the other survived. He did this routine every day. He was forced to stare at plain walls and take these pills every day. It would have been hell for Chanyeol.

“What?” said Kyungsoo when he couldn’t take Chanyeol’s staring anymore.

“Uh nothing. You should probably get to bed now.”

“I’m not a child,”

“I know but you don’t want to be falling asleep by the window. It gets cold you know?” he said as he offered his hand to Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo rejected his offer and lifted himself up.

As Kyungsoo made his way to his bed Chanyeol just stayed by the window. He watched as Kyungsoo sat by the bed and looked up at the other man.

“Well, you can go now,” he said.

“Oh right. Well, then um goodnight.” Said Chanyeol as he exited the room. He stayed by the door until he was sure that Kyungsoo had fallen to sleep. He opened the door and checked up on the other. He could see that Kyungsoo had fallen sound asleep. He went around the bed and grabbed a blanket from the chair beside him. Once he covered Kyungsoo with the blanket, Chanyeol walked out of the room and slowly went downstairs. He grabbed his belongings which was a sweater his phone and his keys and left the house. He headed towards the train station.

Today was not an easy day. So far he had not learned anything personal about Kyungsoo and it seemed that Kyungsoo would not open up anytime soon, but Chanyeol made it his goal to get him to open up.

As he headed home, he was unaware of the fact that Kyungsoo was suffering through nightmares at that present moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


	3. Night Terrors

Kyungsoo woke up with a loud cry. He took a few shuddering breaths as he tried to regain his composure. What time was it? How long had he been knocked out for? He looked out the window to see that the sunlight was streaming in. Shit. He quickly stood up and checked the time by his bedside table. It was eight thirty. He shot out of his bed. Tears were still running down his face. He couldn’t let that oaf see him like this. He despised showing vulnerability. He’d be damned if that giant saw him like this. Fuck no. He rushed out of his bed and ushered into the restroom. He looked absolutely pathetic. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying. Stupid dream. If it wasn’t for the new change in watcher he wouldn’t be going through this. It was those stupid goddamn pills.

 

Kyungsoo hated taking those stupid sleeping pills. It knocked him out completely, and he would lose track of time. That was a giant no to Kyungsoo. He liked to keep track of things and sleeping meant that he would have no clue as to what time it was, he hated it. He had managed to fool that nurse into thinking he took them every night. Of course, at first, she had made him force his mouth open to make sure he had taken those damn pills, but after a few weeks, he had managed to gain her trust and she stopped checking. What a stupid mistake. He hated those pills, so he would do anything to avoid taking them. So if taking them for a few weeks for the sake of gaining her trust was what he had to do, then he’d do it. And he did. That fool of a nurse was dumb enough to put her trust in him and he was glad because that meant he wouldn’t be forced to sleep anymore. He thought he was finally clear of those damn pills, but then they went and changed his watcher. Of course, he knew the nurse wouldn’t stay forever, but he didn’t know they had found a watcher so sudden.

 

Park fucking Chanyeol. That oaf of a fucking giant was his new watcher. After all his hard work of gaining his nurses trust, after being able to avoid those stupid pills, he found himself having to go over the whole trust gaining cycle again. Fuck his life. Temazepam meant sleep, sleep meant nightmares, and nightmares meant that he would wake up crying. Again fuck his life.

 

He washed his face, trying to get rid of any sign of crying as he took deep breaths to clear his minds of his previous nightmares. If his therapist was going to be here today, Kyungsoo had to do his best to compose himself and right now he was far from it. That asshole of a therapist knew how exactly to push his buttons. On a good day, he could pull on the best poker face and act as if nothing was wrong with him, but today? No, today he would have difficulty doing it.

 

Kyungsoo quickly finished washing all traces of tears from his face and headed back to his room. That oaf would be here soon. The one thing Kyungsoo had going for him was that he could tell that Chanyeol wasn’t doing this voluntarily. Chanyeol would be doing things halfassed, which meant Kyungsoo wouldn’t have a hard time bypassing the rules that watchers had to go through.

 

Watchers.

 

Kyungsoo despised that name. Kyungsoo didn’t need a watcher. If he decided to off himself again, he could sure as hell do it, even if there was someone by his side to try and prevent it. He huffed as he resumed his usual place by the window. That Park oaf was sure to be here any minute, so he had to act as if he hadn’t just had a nightmare.

 

* * *

Yesterday was a whole new level of awkward for Chanyeol. He was always a pretty amiable person. He was easy to get along with. It was only his first day of being a watcher. He shuddered at the word. He didn’t like that word. Watcher, it sounded like he was the grim reaper or something. It sent a chill down his spine. But that was his job now, being a Watcher. So far he wasn’t doing so well. Getting Kyungsoo to eat was a small victory, but he was proud of it none the less. Chanyeol stayed laying down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had gone over Kyungsoo’s file last night, just in case he had missed something, but no he hadn’t. It didn’t say why the younger had decided to attempt suicide, it didn’t say a thing about his personal life, it didn’t event tell him what Kyungsoo’s favorite color was. How was he supposed to get to know the other?

 

He sighed as he got up from his place on the comfortable bed. _Just ten more minutes,_ he thought to himself, but then ten would turn into thirty, and thirty would turn into an hour. If his professor found out he came late, then there went his second chance. He sighed again. He didn’t really look forward to today, not when he was going to deal with a stoic faced Kyungsoo, who he knew was going to be tough on him. But he was going to suck it up and take it. At least he wouldn’t be alone today since he was to meet Kyungsoo's therapist.

 

Chanyeol got out of bed and made his way to kitchen to eat cereal. Normally, during vacation, Chanyeol would stay asleep until he absolutely deemed it necessary to get up. Unfortunately, today he didn’t have that option. He groggily served himself cereal as he ate slowly trying his best not to fall back to sleep. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he had finished and he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He wasn’t used to having the apartment to himself. Normally he would find himself brushing his teeth while Baekhyun would causally stroll in shoving him aside so he could make himself look presentable. But no, today wasn’t like that. Today the apartment was… well quiet.

 

A blob of toothpaste fell on his shirt as Chanyeol cursed internally. He looked at his watch and his eyes doubled in size. It was already 8:30. He was going to be late. He looked down at his shirt again as he rinsed out his out his mouth as he looked at his stained shirt. He had to find a new one. He rushed into his room, going through the heaps of clothing that lay on the floor. He had to make a mental note to clean his room later on. _Shit_ he thought as he spotted a clean shirt and hastily replaced it with the one that was already stained. He checked his watch again. Great, it was already 8:45. He was going to be late. He grabbed his keys and bolted out the door.

 

Within half an hour Chanyeol had managed to bump over nearly all the people he had come across, but rest assured he had made it to the white house which held Kyungsoo inside. He stopped right in front of the door and stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath before he unlocked the door and entered the quiet house. Chanyeol make his way to Kyungsoo’s room, not bothering to prepare breakfast for the younger male. A good morning ought to be in order first. Chanyeol walked up the stairs and stopped right in front of the bedroom door as he knocks three times. There was nothing but silence. He knocked again but once again nothing. It took him a few minutes before he realized that Kyungsoo was not going to answer him. Chanyeol opted to just open the door instead.

 

“Good morning Kyungsoo,” said Chanyeol as he looked at where Kyungsoo sat near the window. He was given no reply as Chanyeol was subject to Kyungsoo’s silent stare. Chanyeol stood still as he wondered why he was given no response. Kyungsoo just continued to stare at Chanyeol with a blank expression when Chanyeol had caught how Kyungsoo’s eyes were a bit red.

 

“Kyungsoo why are your-”

 

“Your shirt,” intervened Kyungsoo.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

“Your shirt… it’s inside out,” replied Kyungsoo as Chanyeol slowly looked down at his shirt. Kyungsoo was right. Chanyeol’s face reddened as Kyungsoo looked at him with an unamused look.

 

“I’ll just uh fix it, sorry.” without much thought, Chanyeol was taking his shirt off and putting it on properly as Kyungsoo looked away from a shirtless Chanyeol. Kyungsoo quickly went back to looking out the window. The nerve that oaf had to change right in front of him!

 

“So uh,” started Chanyeol as he finished putting on his shirt.

 

“I just wanted to say good morning before I made you breakfast,” said Chanyeol awkwardly as he turned to head to the kitchen.

 

“I can make my own food,” said Kyungsoo before Chanyeol could leave.

 

Chanyeol looked at the younger for a second. “I can make my own food,” repeated Kyungsoo. He couldn’t let that happen. It was against the rules. If Kyungsoo had somehow found any self harming utensils in the kitchen, Chanyeol could risk getting in trouble.

 

“Sorry, you can’t,” he replied as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not a child, Park. I can make my own food.”

 

“I know, but I can’t let you. And you can call me Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol for a moment before he looked back out the window.

 

“Then don’t make food.”

 

“Kyungoo, you can’t-”

 

“I said don’t make me food. Just go now.”

 

Chanyeol stood there frustrated for a moment. Kyungsoo was being difficult again and he didn’t know how to convince him to eat breakfast. He would have retorted would it not have been for the sound of a doorbell ringing downstairs.

 

“Sorry, I have to answer the door,” said Chanyeol as he waited for Kyungsoo to reply. Kyungsoo looked at him with bored eyes as he waved his hands as to dismiss him. Chanyeol felt like a servant at that moment.

 

Chanyeol sped down the stair case, not wanting the therapist to wait long to be welcomed in, although at this point, Chanyeol felt as if the therapist was more welcomed than Chanyeol himself was. Chanyeol stopped right by the door to open it.

 

“Hi, I’m Lee Seung Hwan. I’m Kyungsoo’s therapist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you guys will stick along for the others. Anyways, till next time.


End file.
